1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mail communication device that can communicate electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that communicate electronic mails between a plurality of devices are widely known. For example, this type of system is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0030960. When electronic mails are to be communicated, replies may be used. Widely known electronic mail software can include information of the original electronic mail (the sender, recipient, title, message, date and time of communication, etc.) in the text of the reply electronic mail.